The Retreat
by Katebecks41319
Summary: "You really want me to leave?" Stacie raised an eyebrow and stared at Aubrey. "Look at me and tell me you want me to leave." Stacie looked right into Aubrey's orbs and challenged. She saw her former captain's eyes go wide and her breath hitch.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I haven't written in a while so this is rusty, but these two have totally stolen my imagination and run away with it. Enjoy!**

 _ **The Retreat**_

The Bellas hopped off the bus one by one, taking in their surroundings and chattering. They were all confused as to why Chloe had brought them to basically the middle of nowhere, completely surrounded by nothing but fresh air and the forest. Chloe and Beca were the last ones off the bus and the redhead quickly made her way toward her best friend who she hadn't seen in months.

"Bree!" Chloe ran up and hugged Aubrey, who couldn't stop smiling. Aubrey brought everyone in for a group hug and finally said hello to newcomer Emily, who's mother Chloe wouldn't stop talking about.

After a few minutes of catching up, Aubrey put the girls in line and went to each of them, spitting out instructions and making sure the Bellas knew that their former captain wasn't playing around. She made her way toward each Bella, a fire in Aubrey's eyes and her voice full of disdain for the group of young women who had turned her pride and joy into a laughing stock.

Her breath caught in her throat when she came across Stacie Conrad.

Aubrey hadn't spoken much to Stacie since she graduated, but one look at her brought all those feelings she had her Senior year back. What was even worse this time around was that Stacie had dyed her hair a lighter shade of brown, and it stopped Aubrey in her tracks. She snapped herself out of her haze and continued down the line, but not before Stacie had noticed a slight blush on her former captain's cheeks.

* * *

"You guys better get started on that tent before it gets dark!" Aubrey shouted and watched the girls walk away before making her way to her cabin. She shut the door to her cabin and leaned against it before taking a few deep breaths.

"Fuck." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

"We got it!" Chloe cheered as she stepped back. It had taken a few hours, but the girls had finally managed to put the tent up. They gave each other a round of high fives before throwing all their stuff in the tent.

"I feel gross, where are the showers?" Beca asked while pulling toiletries out of her bag.

"Oh, Aubrey showed me where everything is, if you want to shower, follow me!" Chloe yelled, the girls fell in line and agreed a shower was in order after today's activities.

"You've got to be kidding me." Stacie muttered under her breath. She was the last one to get to the showers, and of course there was no hot water left.

"Sorry legs, Fat Amy just finished the last of the hot water." Cynthia Rose gave Stacie an apologetic look.

"There has to be a shower with warm water around here somewhere." Stacie wondered out loud, which earned her a confused look from Cynthia Rose.

"There's only one other place that would have a hot shower around here, and I'm pretty sure it's safer to just take the cold shower than go down that route." Cynthia Rose answered.

"I'll take my chances." Stacie pushed past Cynthia Rose, her toiletries and towel in her arms and walked across the campsite in her tank top and shorts.

"STACIE!" Cynthia Rose shouted before shaking her head.

"Girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into." She muttered before heading back to the tent.

* * *

Aubrey had just changed into an oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants and was curled up with a glass of wine when she heard a knock on her door.

She grabbed the baseball bat by the door before opening it.

"SON OF A BITCH, AUBREY!" Stacie shouted and jumped back. Aubrey immediately put down the bat.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Aubrey apologized quickly.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask." Stacie winked and noticed how Aubrey's cheeks flushed pink for the second time that day. Aubrey cleared her throat before looking up at Stacie.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the girls."

"There's no hot water and I'm the last one to shower. Can I use yours?" Stacie asked, and Aubrey noticed the way the younger woman's eyes scanned over her frame.

"So then take a cold shower."

"Aubreeey c'mon." Stacie whined. Aubrey rolled her eyes before stepping aside.

"Fine, but don't you dare tell anyone about this." Stacie smiled as she walked into the cabin and looked around.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"Is that wine?" Stacie pointed toward the half full glass Aubrey was working on before her arrival.

"For me, not for you. Shower's upstairs." Aubrey responded and watched as Stacie made her way over to the glass.

"Stacie!" Aubrey shouted, but it was half -hearted and Stacie knew it. She knew what Aubrey sounded like when she was actually mad, and this was hardly anything like that. Stacie took a sip of the red liquid before setting the glass down.

"That's really good, could you pour me a glass while I'm in the shower?" Stacie turned to Aubrey whose mouth was open like a fish.

"No, now go shower." Aubrey finally got out and watched the younger woman finally make her way toward her. They went up the stairs before arriving at the bathroom.

"Don't be long, and don't tell anyone." Aubrey quickly got out as Stacie set all her belongings down on the counter next to the sink.

"You got it captain." Stacie turned around and winked at Aubrey, who tried to hide her smile and made her way out of the bathroom.

Aubrey walked back downstairs and sat on her couch before grabbing her glass of wine. She stared into it for a minute before taking a long sip.

Stacie and Aubrey had flirted during their lone season together as Bellas, and had more than a few interesting conversations as the year went on. When she graduated, she hadn't really kept in touch with any of her Bellas except for Chloe.

Stacie had always been a little different than the rest of the Bellas. Beca annoyed the hell out of her, she loved Chloe, Fat Amy was…well Fat Amy. The others were all fine and good, but Stacie…Stacie took her breath away and challenged her. Some of those discussions they'd have would range from law and science (both of their interests), all the way to their favorite dessert.

It made Aubrey smile when she remembered the intense disagreements they would get in here and there during some of those conversations. It was a spark she'd never experienced before and she sighed. She didn't know if she'd ever find that spark again.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and watched the woman who was invading her thoughts make her way down the stairs.

"Found my blow dryer huh?" Aubrey noticed Stacie had dried her hair but was still in just a towel and nothing else.

"Thankfully, so how about that glass of wine?" Stacie walked over, and Aubrey knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"How about you put some clothes on and head back to your tent? The girls will be wondering where you are."

"You really want me to leave?" Stacie raised an eyebrow and stared at Aubrey. Aubrey looked back at her glass, Stacie stopped in front of her and put her hands on either side of Aubrey.

"Look at me and tell me you want me to leave." Stacie looked right into Aubrey's orbs and challenged. She saw her former captain's eyes go wide and her breath hitch.

"You know, that red lipstick and scarf combo was really doing it for me today." Stacie whispered and started to lean forward.

"You really should go back to the girls." Aubrey weakly protested and felt her heart speed up.

"Stop talking." Stacie let out before pressing her lips to Aubrey's. The kiss turned passionate quickly and Stacie put her legs on either side of Aubrey. Tongues clashed and Stacie bit down on Aubrey's bottom lip, causing the older woman to moan and tighten her grip on Stacie's hips, before moving one of her hands into Stacie's hair and pulling.

"Fuck, Aubrey." Stacie breathed out once they pulled away. She saw desire pool in Aubrey's eyes and pressed her forehead against the blonde's.

"That's the idea." Aubrey crashed their lips together again before getting up and leading Stacie to her bedroom.

* * *

A shrill beeping noise cut through the silence of the morning and both young women let out a groan.

"Will you shut that shit off?" Stacie mumbled, and Aubrey's hand stumbled around before grabbing her phone and silencing the alarm. She sat up and stretched before looking down and admiring the sleeping woman next to her.

"We have to get up before the girls do, c'mon." Aubrey nudged Stacie, who let out a groan and pulled Aubrey back down into bed.

"No, sleep." She mumbled and Aubrey smiled.

"I'm getting up and getting ready. You need to go, you weren't even supposed to be here last night." Aubrey stood up and felt Stacie's eyes on her as soon as she left the bed.

"No come back, we can let the girls figure out where all the bear traps are, and we can just have sex all day." Stacey whined, and Aubrey laughed as she made her way toward the bathroom.

"Tell me, how would I explain to my boss why at least three of the Bellas would have gotten caught in bear traps and I was nowhere to be found?" Aubrey asked when she returned from the bathroom, she crossed her arms and stood in front of Stacie, who looked up at her.

"Tell your boss you can't babysit 24/7 and you were having some incredible sex." She pulled Aubrey down for a kiss and thought she'd gotten away with convincing the older woman to spend more time in bed before Aubrey pulled away and headed toward her closet.

"That's literally my job, Stace." Stacie came up behind her and pushed Aubrey's hair to the side before noticing her neck and smiling.

"You're going to need some makeup, or that neck scarf you wore yesterday." Stacie traced a finger around the purple hickey on the left side of Aubrey's neck, the blonde gasped and ran to the closest mirror.

"Stacie!" She turned around in horror and inspected the dark purple mark.

"I may have gotten a little carried away." Stacie shrugged and went to wash up, when she returned Aubrey was still inspecting the hickey. Stacie pulled Aubrey into her and leaned down for a kiss.

"Good morning." Aubrey softly said and watched Stacie's face light up.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Stacie responded, before she could go back in for another kiss, she heard a knock at the door.

Aubrey rushed downstairs in her oversized sweatshirt from last night and a pair of shorts, grabbing the bat she had put down after Stacie had knocked on her front door. She opened the door and was face to face with all the Bellas.

"Jesus Aubrey!" Beca shouted and jumped back at the sight of the bat. Aubrey set it down and looked at the young women who were awake way before she thought they would be.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aubrey questioned, noticing how they all looked concerned.

"Well, Stacie never came back to the tent last night and I think she tried to come here to see if she could use your shower, but we think she got lost and we're all really concerned." Cynthia Rose finished and all the Bellas nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen Stacie? Chloe asked, and Aubrey tried to fight the blush she knew was creeping up on her cheeks.

"I haven't. I can call some of the other staff members, see if they've seen her." The girls seemed to think that was a good idea and nodded in agreement.

"I bet she's okay, probably out for a run! Is this your cabin Bree?" Chloe cheerily asked to try and break up the tense mood that had been surrounding the Bellas since last night. Chloe stepped into the space and Aubrey knew it wouldn't end with just Chloe as she watched all the Bellas make their way inside her cabin.

"Uh yeah, home sweet home." She replied, her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest. Stacie was upstairs, one wrong move and the girls would know she was there.

"This is pretty sweet Aubrey." Beca commented as she looked around. It really was a nice cabin and she couldn't be happier with it.

"Thanks, now get out so I can get ready and you guys can do some serious bonding. World's aren't going to win themselves!" Aubrey exclaimed, and she heard some groans of protest. Beca turned around and faced Aubrey and just as she was about to step out of the cabin, she stopped and seemed to focus on something.

"Did you get mauled by a bear?" Beca asked. If she wasn't red before, Aubrey was bright red now. Beca's comment caught the Bellas'attention and the girls all turned to their former captain, curious looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey tried to play it off, but it was too late, Beca had seen the dark purple mark and definitely wouldn't shut up about it now.

"Who the fuck gave you THAT?" Beca asked, eyes completely glued to the hickey.

"It's nothing. No one." Aubrey struggled to get out.

"Cap'n gettin' it on!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed, and the girls hollered.

"Gross." Beca commented and Aubrey caught Chloe's eyes.

"Bree?" Chloe questioned.

"It's nothing." Aubrey tried again. Lying to her best friend was the worst feeling in the world, she felt like crawling under a rock and never getting out.

"Aubrey…where's Stacie?" Beca stepped closer to Aubrey and pinned her down with her stare.

"I don't know." The older woman answered, she was completely flustered and hated the fact that the Bellas had turned her into this mess. Before anyone else could say anything, she heard someone make their way down the stairs.

"Hey babe, do you think the girls noticed I was gone all night?" Stacie walked downstairs, her eyes down on her phone. The Bellas eyes all widened as they looked between Stacie and Aubrey.

"Whoa!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed which caused Stacie's head to snap up, her eyes widened, and her hand clamped over her mouth. Aubrey put her head in her hands and tried to compose herself before taking a deep breath and looking at the girls.

"Oh, they totally did it all night." Came Fat Amy's comment from the back of the group.

"Alright, everyone out. Go get dressed, we have a long day today!" Aubrey shouted and pushed everyone out. Stacie was making her way out when Aubrey grabbed her and dragged her back into the cabin. She gave her a hard kiss, her tongue teasing Stacie's lower lip and making the younger woman whimper before pulling away.

"You better be back here tonight." Aubrey breathlessly let out.

"I'm all yours, Captain." Stacie winked and dove in for another kiss.


End file.
